


Just another rainy day

by angelapima



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelapima/pseuds/angelapima
Summary: After graduation, Haru and Makoto, rent a place to stay. Makoto is uneasy about the reason the apartment was available and starts daydreaming. That dream soon turns into a nightmare.





	Just another rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Notice 
> 
> This takes place right after season 2

It was still evening but there was no light coming from the windows, the thunder clouds were too dark, too thick for any sunlight to pass through. The only light coming from outside was the lightning that was always followed by the loud sound of thunder. Makoto was sitting on the floor and staring at the rain. He had been sitting there for a long time; he didn't know how long but it sure was over 40 minutes. Staring at nothing he started thinking about his life: how it had come to this, what would follow... He was brought back to reality by the sound a door opening soon before closing again and then the feint sound of footsteps. Turning around he saw Haru with a towel around his neck, barefooted, only wearing his swimsuit. His hair was wet, droplets of water fell on the wooden floor. He had taken a bath; if you call soaking in the tub with your swimsuit on for almost an hour bathing. Makoto snickered.  
"Do you ever even take it off?"  
Haru just shrug his shoulders. He left without saying anything. A few minutes later he was back, now wearing some bottoms and one of Makoto's t-shirts that was obviously too big for him. Makoto turned to look out the window again. He could hear the sound of Haru's bare feet as he moved closer to him. Haru sat down next to him. They stayed there for a while. In silence. The only sounds being the rain and the thunder. Makoto looked at Haru. Stared at him. Taking in the way his blue eyes reflected the rain. The way his lips were slightly parted as he was focused on the water pouring from the sky. His steady breathing. Haru shifted so that he was facing Makoto.   
"What is it?"  
"Oh...um nothing. I'm just really tired. I'm going to sleep."  
"Ok,"was the only thing Haru said before Makoto sat up and walked to where his and Haru's mattresses were. Makoto lied down, covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes. He was tired, like really tired; however he found it impossible to fall asleep. 

 

Makoto's brain couldn't stop working. His eyes settled on the wall before him. He observed its colour, its texture ... It was freshly painted.   
How many people have lived inside these walls? How many people have been here before me? How many will come after I leave? What happened to the previous occupants?   
His mind began to wonder.  
-  
He imagined a 3 member family... An image of a stay-at-home-mother cooking in the kitchen while a little girl ,around the age of 8, cames in running. A father arriving from work at 8:24 everyday. Them dining at 9. The girl going to sleep, her parents shortly after. He imagined one night the mother kissing the girl goodnight, the father patting her head...The girl goes to her bed but fails to fall asleep. There is too much noise. She is laying there, just like Makoto. She can hear her parents arguing. Soon her mother starts yelling. Scared but curious she steps close to the door. She opens the door, ever so slightly, and looks to the living room, where she had wished her parents goodnight only minutes ago. She can see her mother hitting her father hard, with power that she shouldn't even have in the first place. The man falls down by the force, when he raises his head he makes eye contact with the girl. The mother notices and calls her to come out of the room with a voice so cold and empty that it could as well have come out of a horror movie. The girl, terrified, does as ordered. Her mother forcibly turns the girl to face her father. She can hear the woman say something, however, she can't make out any of it. She only stares at her father who is petrified. His hands are shaking and tears are falling down his face. She can feel something cold on the side of her neck and one of her mother's hands on her chin, making it impossible for her to turn and see what the object on her neck is. She can now see her father's lips moving, talking to her mother but her ears are buzzing and she fails to hear. Suddenly the cold felling is replaced by a sharp pain. All energy leaves her body, everything becomes dull. She looses her balance and falls down. She closes her eyes, focusing on sounds. More yelling and shouting. Then a deafening sound and after it silence. She opens her eyes but everything is still dull and now shaking. She tries to look everywhere, anywhere, in hopes of seeing what happened. She is so confused. She relaxes once she feels a hand on her face. She can hear her father's sobbing, he is calling her name but she... She...

 

Makoto opens his eyes and is faced with a familiar blue. Haru is looking at him with an expression full of worry. He only then realizes that he is crying and shaking.  
"I'm alright" He says, but his voice sounds rusty. Haru wipes one of Makoto's tears and stands up. He then moves out of Makoto's eye sight. The taller boy is surprised when he feels the mattress shift under new weight. He says nothing, even as firm arms wrap around him. Haru hugs him tightly, curling up behind him. Makoto can feel the other's body pressed against him. And, well, he relaxes. He is no longer shaking, and his tears had dried. He puts his hand over Haru's smaller one and laces their fingers together. It doesn't take too long for sleep to take over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
